When Families Fight
by Coffeeandart
Summary: Theres an arguement between England and Ireland and the whole family get involved. Rated T for language.
**Hi! Now I know that I am working on another ff at the same time, but this idea came into my head and I had to write it.**

 **Ireland- Caerul Carroll**

 **Northern Ireland- Diarmuid Carroll**

 **Scotland- Conall Blair**

 **Wales- Ceredig Argall**

 **England- Arthur Kirkland**

 **Northumbria(North England)- Elizabeth Kirkland**

 **On with the story**

· "Fine. I'm done!" Caerul said with an angered tone. He was trying to stay calm but he was mad. _Why did Arthur always have to treat him like he was still part of the UK?_ He thought as he speedily put on his black Military boots and walked out of Arthur's home. There were tears in his eyes but he knew that he couldn't let his family see them. He was supposed to be the eldest and leader of the family. It was his job to defeat their fears, not put more in their head.  
Conall stood there with his mouth gaping wide open. What had just happened? He certainly didn't know that was for sure. All him, Elizabeth and Ceredig would do now was help Arthur calm down with the best of their ability. They didn't know how but Japan could do that exceptionally well. Maye it was because they perfectly understand each other. "UGH FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU HERE ANYWAY! LEAVE FOR GOOD I DON'T CARE!" Arthur shouted. He was beyond pissed and he didn't know why. He knew Caerul could smell the whiskey on his breath and he knew he was wrong to treat Elizabeth like a second class citizen but he couldn't help it. All his leaders had looked down at her, even Rome did. She was never liked because she was the North and she caused trouble. But the thing was, he knew why. She was scared. "Artie please- I dun mind all t'crap treatment I get. Honest." Elizabeth whispered. She hated this sort of thing. The last time this sort of thing happened, Arthur lost custody of Sealand.  
"LIAR. You just love to make me feel like shit don't you?!" Arthur yelled in response. Yes it was easier to treat her like this. Because he didn't have to accept all his failures. "Then yes, yes I do! BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE AROUND HERE COULD DIE AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT AN' YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT!" She shouted while surrendering to her anger. She hated him. He took her land, her name, everything she was proud of. It wasn't that she enjoyed making him feel bad but it was easier than making him feel better. He was a massive idiot. He was a massive git to be honest. But on the other hand she was considerably stronger than him in terms of physical ability.  
Although he was a master spell caster, there was no denying that. "Lizzy take a breather outside." Ceredig said followed by a short sigh. "You know what. I'm going to take a VERY long walk and if I don't come back, you'll all be happier. An' look! You're not stopping me!" Elizabeth said with a hiss. She hated them. The only person who REALLY understood her situation was Prussia. She was Northumbria, a dying nation. Supposedly North England and Arthur was supposed to be South England, but she felt so inferior to him that she believed she was originally called Britannia Inferior for a reason. Rome really did curse her. She put on her Creepers and ran out. There was no one stopping her, they were stood in the kitchen waiting to go the meeting.  
MEANWHILE…  
"Well done Artie!" Conall screamed in Arthur's face. "You could have said that a lot nicer and look what you went and did. Ceredig, call Germany, we're not going to this meeting today. We'll go tomorrow when we know OUR FAMILY are safe. Don't tell him what's happened." Conall said in a less violent tone. Conall hated it when Arthur and Caerul argued. It always ended up with one of them walking out. It always ended with Elizabeth shouting and Ceredig getting angry. "You fool. We can't hang about waiting for the both of them to calm down. Conall?" Ceredig explained with a very obvious angry tone mixed in. "Yes, brother?" Conall replied. He wasn't going to lie, he was very curious as to what Ceredig would say. Normally this would end up with another argument when there had been a previous, especially now Elizabeth was gone. "Take Arthur to the living room and put on a DVD. I'm not saying distract him, I'm telling you to cheer him up. Put Sherlock on or something but Lord of the Rings is out of bounds, you can only watch it when I'm there." Ceredig finished with a smirk. Looks like there would be peace after all. "But Ceredig, where are you going to go?" Conall asked. He had a suspicion he wold go after Ireland but Diarmuid was upstairs so he must be going up to check on him. "I'm going to go upstairs and have a lie down. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up late working my ass off." Ceredig responded bluntly and to the point. He was exhausted and the bags under his eyes now qualified for a weight check.  
"What about Lizzy and Caerul?" Arthur asked. He now felt worse than before. Conall knew this and put his arm around his waist and reassured him that they would be okay. "They'll come back. They always do. Let them calm down, they've probably gone to see mother anyway. Night, Artie, Conall." Ceredig finished bluntly. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he was so tired that he wasn't going to deal with anymore drama and go to sleep. He had 2 hours sleep and is exhausted. That's what he gets for volunteering to do Arthur's work. He wondered how he did it. This was killing him. "Night brother." Arthur said with a look of comfort and warmth.  
 **Thanks for reading BYE!**


End file.
